


Nothing lasts forever || Prompt #27

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Gentle Kissing, Memories, Multi, Old Harry, Old Louis, Poetic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim powiedział(a):Okej mój pomysł na promta jest tym razem bez szczęśliwego zakończenia, i nie jestem do końca pewna czy Ci się spodoba. Harry i Lou są emerytami, z czego jeden jest wdowcem i ogólnie cała rodzina mu umarła, a drugi z nich jest starym kawalerem. Spotykają się na jakiejś ławce w parku karmiąc gołębie (</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing lasts forever || Prompt #27

Londyńska pogoda ostatnimi dniami zaskakiwała nawet najstarszych mieszkańców. Słońce świeciło, ogrzewając Tamizę, a lekki wiatr ruszał lekko falami. Na deptaku ludzie przechodzili i wracali z powrotem, niektórzy pewnie śpieszyli się do pracy, inni zaś do szkoły, a może na pociąg.  
Louis przyglądał się milionom twarz dziennie, rozpoznając już niektóre z nich. Pyzata dziewczyna, która przechodzi tą samą drogę już od dobrych kilku miesięcy, kiedyś smutna, zapatrzona w czubki swoich butów, teraz przechodzi tędy z szerokim uśmiechem i chłopakiem u boku.  
Mężczyzna przyłapał się również na tym, że zaczyna zapamiętywać ptaki, które osaczają go gdy tylko siada na ławce punkt ósma rano. Jeden z gołębi ma wyraźnie fioletową szyję, drugi z kolei ma uszkodzoną łapkę. Jeszcze rok temu ich tu nie było, może przylatywały do innych ludzi, teraz jednak wiernie towarzyszą Louisowi.  
Codziennie siedzi tu uśmiechając się do nich, lubi z nimi rozmawiać. Z początku trochę się krępował, bo kto by rozmawiał z gołębiami, okazjonalnie z wróblami, a jednak. Opowiada im o Daphne, w końcu kiedyś przychodzili tutaj wspólnie. Podczas walki z chorobą, kobietę wyjątkowo relaksował gwar londyńskich ulic.  
Przeżył z nią czterdzieści cztery lata swojego życia, ciężko było mu się pogodzić z jej stratą, wiedział jednak, że Daphne już nie cierpi, czeka na niego po drugiej stronie, był o nią spokojny. Czasem gdy ptaki nie przylatywały, albo gdy było ich mało, lubił z nią rozmawiać, opowiadać jej o swoim dniu. Wstawał o szóstej, co zostało mu z czasów kiedy musiał wstawać do pracy. Jak co dzień szykował się, starannie sprzątał samotne mieszkanie, odwiedzał piekarnię, a potem siadał na ławce, karmiąc swoich niemych, skrzydlatych przyjaciół.  
Louis był przyzwyczajony do rutyny, to było coś co trzymało go z dala od myślenia o tym, że jest kompletnie sam, że gdy umrze, to nie będzie osoby, która zapali dla niego świeczkę.  
***  
Pewnego dnia rutyna została złamana.  
-Mamy dzisiaj piękny dzień. –Zauważył nieznajomy mężczyzna.  
-W rzeczy samej. –Odparł i zrobił mu miejsce obok siebie.  
-Miałby pan coś przeciwko, gdybym się dosiadł?  
-Skądże, pusto tu dzisiaj, niech pan siada.  
Nie wymienili już więcej słów. Louis zauważył, że nieznajomy szeroko się uśmiecha, cały czas podziwiając wszystko co przed nim widać.  
***  
Musiał to być ktoś w jego wieku, wyglądał na jakieś sześćdziesiąt pięć lat, może mniej, może więcej. Nieznajomy nie przestawał przychodzić na ławkę, z każdym dniem pewniej czuli się w swojej obecności.  
-Harry, Harry Styles. –Powiedział mężczyzna, zdejmując z dłoni skórzaną rękawiczkę.  
-Och, um, Louis Tomlinson, miło mi poznać. –Uścisnął jego rękę.  
-Podejrzewam, że jesteśmy w tym samym wieku, możesz mówić mi Harry.  
-W porządku Harry. –Uśmiechnął się słabo Louis.  
-Więc Louis, często tu przychodzisz?  
-Moja żona, Daphne, pokazała mi to miejsce dwa lata temu, o ile się nie mylę szesnastego kwietnia.  
-Och, pozazdrościć pamięci. –Zażartował. –Daphne, piękne imię, pewnie jest równie piękna.  
-Najpiękniejsza. –Odparł z dumą.  
-Gdzie jest teraz?  
-Zmarła dwudziestego lipca, dwa lata temu. –Przyznał.  
-Wybacz Louis, jestem pewien, że jest jej teraz lepiej.  
-Tak jak i ja. –Przytaknął.  
Tamtego dnia ich rozmowa była już skończona.  
***  
Harry pojawiał się zwykle między ósmą czterdzieści dwa, a dziewiątą piętnaście. Zawsze miał na sobie ciemny płaszcz, skórzane rękawiczki i kapelusz z dużym rondem. Louis musiał przyznać, że odpowiadało mu jego towarzystwo. Zachowywał się zdecydowanie żwawiej niż Louis.  
Czasami rozmawiali, czasami siedzieli w ciszy, ale nie niezręcznej, to im pasowało.  
***  
-A ty Harry?  
-Ja?  
-Żyjesz sam? –Zapytał któregoś dnia Louis.  
-Wolny strzelec, choć w tym wieku to chyba określa się mianem starego kawalera. –Zaśmiał się.  
-Nie masz rodziny?  
-Mam siostrę, jej rodzinę traktuję jak swoją, sam nie mam dzieci, ani nigdy nie miałem kogoś na stałe, tak to zleciało. –Wzruszył ramionami.  
-Miałem dwie siostry.  
-Całkiem ciekawa sprawa, przy kobietach zawszę czuję się młodziej.  
-Doprawdy? –Louis uniósł brew.  
-Tak już jestem. –Harr wyjął fajkę ze swojej listonoszki i zaczął ją palić. Wyglądał wtedy jak gangster z amerykańskich filmów.  
***  
Louis obudził się w nocy, powoli wstał w łóżka, ostrożnie, żeby nie nadwyrężyć, ostatnio słabych, stawów. Zapalił światło w łazience i przeleciał po twarzy palcami. Miał siwe włosy, zmarszczki, przebarwienia na twarzy i zmęczony wyraz.  
Kiedy był młody był duszą towarzystwa. Wszędzie go było pełno, tańczył, śpiewał. Był największym przystojniakiem, niczego się nie bał. Na te wspomnienia uśmiechnął się do siebie i zgasił światło, wracając do łóżka.  
Uświadomił sobie, że potrzebował kogoś takiego jak Harry, bo teraz powroty do domu nie są już takie straszne, nie boi się tego, że gdy usiądzie w swojej kuchni to wybuchnie płaczem, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym jak wygląda jego życie. Młodzieńcza energia Harry’ego Stylesa naprawdę mu się udzieliła.  
***  
-Co robiłeś w przeszłości Louis? –Zapytał Harry, odrywając kawałek bułki dla gołębi.  
-Wiele rzeczy. –Westchnął tęsknie. –Byłem kelnerem, każda kobieta chciała bym obsłużył stolik, przy którym siedziała. –Zaśmiał się.  
-Nie dziwię się im.  
-Oj żebyś wiedział, rock and roll w przydrożnych barach, to coś czego się nie zapomina.  
-Wiem bardzo dobrze Louis, całe życie byłem muzykiem, wychowałem się i wyrosłem na rock and roll’u.  
-Potem pracowałem w korporacji, ale niedługo, bo to zdecydowanie nie dla mnie, czułem się ograniczony. W między czasie poznałem Daphne i otworzyliśmy mały bar. To było coś naszego.  
-Wyszliście na swoje, huh?  
-Zgadza się.  
-Co stało się z barem?  
-Sprzedałem go młodej parze, nie mogłem sam prowadzić tego bez Daphne.  
-Nie wiem nawet jak to jest, wiesz, robić coś z kimś, nie robić czegoś bez kogoś, to skomplikowane, ale dla mnie już na to za późno.  
-Mówisz jak młodzieniec Harry, mówię ci, zawróciłbyś w głowie jeszcze nie jednej.  
-Może dziesięć lat temu panie Tomlinson, nie z tymi siwymi włosami, to już nie te ruchy. –Zaśmiał się.  
-Kto wie, kto wie. –Louis oparł się o ławkę i przymknął oczy, by promienie słoneczne mogły ogrzać jego twarz. W powietrzu poczuł zapach fajki Harry’ego.  
***  
Harry zazdrościł Louisowi tego, że choć przez jakąś część swojego życia, mógł być z kimś, robić coś dla drugiej osoby, miał się z kim dzielić.  
Tak bardzo podziwiał tego mężczyznę. Zupełnie przypadkowo się spotkali, Harry nie myślał o tym, że przerodzi się to w cztery miesiące codziennych spotkań na ławce, pośród gołębi i szarych wróbli.  
Ostatnio nawet wrócił do cichego brzdąkania na gitarze. Co prawda jego palce nie miały już tak samo płynnych ruchów, ale nadal czuł w żyłach melodie, jakie wygrywał podróżując po całym świecie.  
Dziwne uczucie towarzyszyło mu kiedy tylko widział Louisa siedzącego na ławce, z czułością rozmawiającego z ptakami.  
Oczywiście, że był już kiedyś zakochany. Mając sześćdziesiąt trzy lata był zakochany w co najmniej kilku osobach, w mężczyznach również. Nie dopuszczał jednak do siebie myśli, że może czuje coś do Louisa. Przecież w tym wieku, nie myśli się już o takich rzeczach, odganiał więc od siebie te myśli, pozostając przy pełnym pasji oglądaniu Louisa z boku.  
***  
Być może coś się zmieniło, być może i nie, ale dało się zauważyć, że Harry całuje Louisa w dłoń na powitanie i wtedy kiedy się z nim żegna. Mały gest cieszył ich obu, dla Harry’ego znaczył coś czułego, a Louis nadal nie mógł odszyfrować tego co czuje za każdym razem kiedy usta mężczyzny dotykają jego zmęczonych dłoni.  
Nowa rutyna Louisa trwała równe szczęść i pół miesiąca, tak łatwo było mu się do niej przyzwyczaić, że nie pamięta już jak to było siedzieć na ławce samemu.  
***  
Dochodziła godzina dziesiąta, Harry jeszcze nigdy się nie spóźnił, jeszcze nigdy nie przyszedł później niż o dziewiątej osiemnaście. Louis został na ławce do późnych godzin nocnych, dopóki szare, londyńskie wiewiórki nie spłoszyły gołębi dziobiących pod jego stopami.  
Wkrótce musiał pogodzić się z tym, że mężczyzna po prostu przestał przechodzić.  
Louis wiedział, że teraz czeka na niego nie tylko Daphne, ale i Harry.


End file.
